finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy VI weapons
List of the weapons in Final Fantasy VI. In the SNES version, all Evade bonuses have no effect due to the Evade bug. Many shops change their inventory over the course of the game, thus many of the equipment pieces listed on this page as being sold in a location will not be available for purchase at all times. Many of the weapons with abilities are affected by the Mug glitch. Daggers All daggers (dirks on the SNES and PlayStation) can be thrown, except for the Valiant Knife. Swords All swords can be thrown, except for the Ultima Weapon. Spears All spears (lances on the SNES and PlayStation) can be thrown. If the Dragoon Boots are equipped, all spears will deal double damage when Jumping except for Gungnir and Longinus. Spears enable Runic, although Celes can't equip them (unless she's wearing the Merit Award). Ninja daggers All ninja daggers (dirks on the SNES and PlayStation) can be Thrown. Katanas This weapon type is called Knife in the SNES and PlayStation release. All katanas can be Thrown. Rods All rods can be thrown, except for the Flame Rod, Ice Rod, and Thunder Rod. Many rods can be used as items during battle to cast magic. Claws Claws cannot be thrown. Maces Maces (Special in the SNES and PlayStation) cannot be thrown. Throwing weapons All boomerangs and chakrams (special in the SNES and PlayStation) can be thrown. Gambler's items All gambler's items (Gambler in the SNES and PlayStation) can be thrown, except for the Dice and Fixed Dice. Brushes Brushes cannot be thrown. Shurikens Shurikens (Stars on the SNES and PlayStation) are consumable items and can only be used through the Throw command. Scrolls Scrolls (Skeans on the SNES and PlayStation) are consumable items and can only be used through the Throw command. Tools Tools enables Edgar and Gogo to use powerful weapons during battle, these can only be used through the Tools command. The player can only buy one kind of Tools, but can get multiple copies of them through stealing or drops. Tools are sold in two specific places, the item shop in Figaro Castle and the weapon shop in South Figaro (World of Balance only). Other This is the item that's in the Right Hand and Left Hand slots when a character isn't equipped with any weapon. It is counted as a weapon with an attack power of 10, which is why weapons don't raise attack power as much as the information seems to indicate they should. Unarmed is not compatible with the Genji Glove relic. Other appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Dissidia2015Enhancer.png|Enhancer. Dissidia2015RuneSword.png|Rune Blade. DFF2015 Crystal Sword Terra.png|Crystal Sword. DFF2015 Terra's Zantetsuken.png|Zantetsuken. DFFNT Terra's Ultima Weapon.png|Ultima Weapon. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Ashura (VI).png|Ashura. DFFOO Assassin's Dagger (VI).png|Assassin's Dagger. DFFOO Burning Fist (VI).png|Burning Fist. DFFOO Cards (VI).png|Cards. DFFOO Chocobo Brush (VI).png|Chocobo Brush. DFFOO Crystal Sword (VI).png|Crystal Sword. DFFOO Da Vinci Brush (VI).png|Da Vinci Brush. DFFOO Darts (VI).png|Darts. DFFOO Death Tarot (VI).png|Death Tarot. DFFOO Enhancer (VI).png|Enhancer. DFFOO Falchion (VI).png|Falchion. DFFOO Fuma Shuriken (VI).png|Fuma Shuriken. DFFOO Gravity Rod (VI).png|Gravity Rod. DFFOO Holy Rod (VI).png|Holy Rod. DFFOO Ice Rod (VI).png|Ice Rod. DFFOO Kaiser Knuckle (VI).png|Kaiser Knuckle. DFFOO Kiku-ichimonji (VI).png|Kiku-ichimonji. DFFOO Lightbringer (VI).png|Lightbringer. DFFOO Magical Brush (VI).png|Magical Brush. DFFOO Main Gauche (VI).png|Main Gauche. DFFOO Murasame (VI).png|Murasame. DFFOO Mythril Rod (VI).png|Mythril Rod. DFFOO Mythril Spear (VI).png|Mythril Spear. DFFOO Organyx (VI).png|Organyx. DFFOO Partisan (VI).png|Partisan. DFFOO Pinwheel (VI).png|Pinwheel. DFFOO Rune Blade (VI).png|Rune Blade. DFFOO Shuriken (VI).png|Shuriken. DFFOO Stoneblade (VI).png|Stoneblade. DFFOO Thief's Knife (VI).png|Thief's Knife. DFFOO Tigerfang (VI).png|Tigerfang. DFFOO Trident (VI).png|Trident. DFFOO Venom Claws (VI).png|Venom Claws. DFFOO Viper Darts (VI).png|Viper Darts. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Air Knife Icon.png|Air Knife. PFF Angel Brush FFVI Icon.png|Angel Brush Rank 6 icon. PFF Angel Brush Icon 2.png|Angel Brush Rank 7 icon. PFF Bone Club Icon.png|Bone Club Rank 5 icon. PFF Bone Club Icon 2.png|Bone Club Rank 6 icon. PFF Bone Club Icon 3.png|Bone Club Rank 7 icon. PFF Burning Fists Icon.png|Burning Fists. PFF Card Icon.jpg|Card. PFF Crystal Sword Icon.png|Crystal Sword. PFF Last Resort Icon.png|Final Trump. PFF Golden Spear Icon.png|Golden Spear. PFF Greatsword Icon.png|Greatsword. PFF Kagenui Icon.png|Kagenui. PFF Harmony Lightbringer Icon.png|Lightbringer. PFF Poison Rod Icon.png|Poison Rod Rank 5 icon. PFF Poison Rod Icon 2.png|Poison Rod Rank 6 icon. PFF Poison Rod Icon 3.png|Poison Rod Rank 7 icon. PFF Punisher Icon.png|Punisher. PFF Sakura Icon.png|Sakura. PFF Sword Breaker Icon.png|Swordbreaker. PFF Thief Knife Icon.png|Thief Knife. PFF Darksteel Claws Icon.png|Venom Claws. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB Mythril Spear N.png|Mythril Spear (N). FFAB Mythril Spear N+.png|Mythril Spear (N+). FFAB Air Knife R.png|Air Knife ®. FFAB Golden Spear R.png|Golden Spear ®. FFAB Hawkeye R.png|Hawkeye ®. FFAB Heavy Lance R.png|Heavy Lance ®. FFAB Poison Rod R.png|Poison Rod ®. FFAB Punisher R.png|Punisher ®. FFAB Sakura R.png|Sakura ®. FFAB Dark Claws R.png|Venom Claws ®. FFAB Air Knife R+.png|Air Knife (R+). FFAB Golden Spear R+.png|Golden Spear (R+). FFAB Hawkeye R+.png|Hawkeye (R+). FFAB Heavy Lance R+.png|Heavy Lance (R+). FFAB Poison Rod R+.png|Poison Rod (R+). FFAB Punisher R+.png|Punisher (R+). FFAB Sakura R+.png|Sakura (R+). FFAB Dark Claws R+.png|Venom Claws (R+). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI SR.png|Bastard Sword (SR). FFAB Bone Club SR.png|Bone Club (SR). FFAB Burning Fists SR.png|Burning Fist (SR). FFAB Chain Flail SR.png|Chain Flail (SR). FFAB Chocobo Brush SR.png|Chocobo Brush (SR). FFAB Crystal Sword SR.png|Crystal Sword (SR). FFAB Da Vinci Brush SR.png|Da Vinci Brush (SR). FFAB Gladius SR.png|Gladius (SR). FFAB Heavy Lance SR.png|Heavy Lance (SR). FFAB Holy Rod SR.png|Holy Rod (SR). FFAB Impartisan SR.png|Impartisan (SR). FFAB Kagenui SR.png|Kagenui (SR). FFAB Main Gauche SR.png|Main Gauche (SR). FFAB Mythril Rod SR.png|Mythril Rod (SR). FFAB Mythril Spear SR.png|Mythril Spear (SR). FFAB Pinwheel SR.png|Pinwheel (SR). FFAB Radiant Lance SR.png|Radiant Lance (SR). FFAB Rune Blade FFVI SR.png|Rune Blade (SR). FFAB Sakura SR.png|Sakura (SR). FFAB Sniper SR.png|Sniper (SR). FFAB Thunder Blade SR.png|Thunder Blade (SR). FFAB Valiant Knife SR.png|Valiant Knife (SR). FFAB Viper Darts SR.png|Viper Darts (SR). FFAB Wing Edge SR.png|Wing Edge (SR). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI SR+.png|Bastard Sword (SR+). FFAB Bone Club SR.png|Bone Club (SR). FFAB Burning Fists SR+.png|Burning Fist (SR+). FFAB Chain Flail SR+.png|Chain Flail (SR+). FFAB Chocobo Brush SR+.png|Chocobo Brush (SR+). FFAB Crystal Sword SR+.png|Crystal Sword (SR+). FFAB Da Vinci Brush SR+.png|Da Vinci Brush (SR+). FFAB Gladius SR+.png|Gladius (SR+). FFAB Greatsword SR+.png|Great Sword (SR+). FFAB Hawkeye SR+.png|Hawkeye (SR+). FFAB Heavy Lance SR+.png|Heavy Lance (SR+). FFAB Holy Rod SR+.png|Holy Rod (SR+). FFAB Impartisan SR+.png|Impartisan (SR+). FFAB Kagenui SR+.png|Kagenui (SR+). FFAB Main Gauche SR+.png|Main Gauche (SR+). FFAB Mythril Rod SR+.png|Mythril Rod (SR+). FFAB Mythril Spear SR+.png|Mythril Spear (SR+). FFAB Pinwheel SR+.png|Pinwheel (SR+). FFAB Radiant Lance SR+.png|Radiant Lance (SR+). FFAB Rune Blade FFVI SR+.png|Rune Blade (SR+). FFAB Sakura SR+.png|Sakura (SR+). FFAB Sniper SR+.png|Sniper (SR+). FFAB Thunder Blade SR+.png|Thunder Blade (SR+). FFAB Valiant Knife SR+.png|Valiant Knife (SR+). FFAB Viper Darts SR+.png|Viper Darts (SR+). FFAB Wing Edge SR+.png|Wing Edge (SR+). FFAB Angel Brush FFVI SSR.png|Angel Brush (SSR). FFAB Apocalypse FFVI SSR.png|Apocalypse (SSR). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI SSR.png|Blood Sword (SSR). FFAB Bone Club FFVI SSR.png|Bone Club (SSR). FFAB Burning Fist SSR.png|Burning Fist (SSR). FFAB Chain Flail FFVI SSR.png|Chain Flail (SSR). FFAB Chocobo Brush SSR.png|Chocobo Brush (SSR). FFAB Da Vinci Brush SSR.png|Da Vinci Brush (SSR). FFAB Darts FFVI SSR.png|Darts (SSR). FFAB Dice SSR.png|Dice (SSR). FFAB Dragon Claws FFVI SSR.png|Dragon Claws (SSR). FFAB Enhancer FFVI SSR.png|Enhancer (SSR). FFAB Final Trump FFVI SSR.png|Final Trump (SSR). FFAB Fixed Dice SSR.png|Fixed Dice (SSR). FFAB Flame Rod FFVI SSR.png|Flame Rod (SSR). FFAB Gladius SSR.png|Gladius (SSR). FFAB Godhand SSR.png|Godhand (SSR). FFAB Gravity Rod SSR.png|Gravity Rod (SSR). FFAB Heavy Lance FFVI SSR.png|Heavy Lance (SSR). FFAB Holy Rod SSR.png|Holy Rod (SSR). FFAB Ichigeki SSR.png|Ichigeki (SSR). FFAB Kagenui FFVI SSR.png|Kagenui (SSR). FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SSR.png|Kaiser Knuckles (SSR). FFAB Magical Brush SSR.png|Magical Brush (SSR). FFAB Main Gauche SSR.png|Main Gauche (SSR). FFAB Maneater FFVI SSR.png|Man-Eater (SSR). FFAB Metal Knuckles FFVI SSR.png|Metal Knuckles (SSR). FFAB Mutsunokami FFVI SSR.png|Mutsunokami (SSR). FFAB Mythril Claws FFVI SSR.png|Mythril Claws (SSR). FFAB Mythril Knife FFVI SSR.png|Mythril Knife (SSR). FFAB Mythril Spear FFVI SSR.png|Mythril Spear (SSR). FFAB Rogetsu SSR.png|Oborozuki (SSR). FFAB Organyx FFVI SSR.png|Organyx (SSR). FFAB Poison Rod SSR.png|Poison Rod (SSR). FFAB Radiant Lance FFVI SSR.png|Radiant Lance (SSR). FFAB Ragnarok FFVI SSR.png|Ragnarok (SSR). FFAB Rainbow Brush FFVI SSR.png|Rainbow Brush (SSR). FFAB Rune Blade FFVI SSR.png|Rune Blade (SSR). FFAB Sakura FFVI SSR.png|Sakura (SSR). FFAB Soul Sabre SSR.png|Soul Sabre (SSR). FFAB Stoneblade FFVI SSR.png|Stoneblade (SSR). FFAB Sword Breaker SSR.png|Swordbreaker (SSR). FFAB Thunder Blade SSR.png|Thunder Blade (SSR). FFAB Tigerfang FFVI SSR.png|Tigerfang (SSR). FFAB Trident FFVI SSR.png|Trident (SSR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI SSR.png|Ultima Weapon (SSR). FFAB Darksteel Claws SSR.png|Venom Claws (SSR). FFAB Viper Darts SSR.png|Viper Darts (SSR). FFAB Angel Brush FFVI SSR+.png|Angel Brush (SSR+). FFAB Apocalypse FFVI SSR+.png|Apocalypse (SSR+). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI SSR+.png|Blood Sword (SSR+). FFAB Bone Club FFVI SSR+.png|Bone Club (SSR+). FFAB Burning Fist SSR+.png|Burning Fist (SSR+). FFAB Chain Flail FFVI SSR+.png|Chain Flail (SSR+). FFAB Chocobo Brush SSR+.png|Chocobo Brush (SSR+). FFAB Da Vinci Brush SSR+.png|Da Vinci Brush (SSR+). FFAB Darts FFVI SSR+.png|Darts (SSR+). FFAB Dragon Claws FFVI SSR+.png|Dragon Claws (SSR+). FFAB Enhancer FFVI SSR+.png|Enhancer (SSR+). FFAB Final Trump FFVI SSR+.png|Final Trump (SSR+). FFAB Fixed Dice SSR+.png|Fixed Dice (SSR+). FFAB Flame Rod FFVI SSR+.png|Flame Rod (SSR+). FFAB Gladius SSR+.png|Gladius (SSR+). FFAB Godhand SSR+.png|Godhand (SSR+). FFAB Gravity Rod SSR+.png|Gravity Rod (SSR+). FFAB Heavy Lance FFVI SSR+.png|Heavy Lance (SSR+). FFAB Holy Rod SSR+.png|Holy Rod (SSR+). FFAB Ichigeki SSR+.png|Ichigeki (SSR+). FFAB Kagenui FFVI SSR+.png|Kagenui (SSR+). FFAB Kaiser Knuckles SSR+.png|Kaiser Knuckles (SSR+). FFAB Magical Brush SSR+.png|Magical Brush (SSR+). FFAB Maneater FFVI SSR+.png|Man-Eater (SSR+). FFAB Metal Knuckles FFVI SSR+.png|Metal Knuckles (SSR+). FFAB Mutsunokami FFVI SSR+.png|Mutsunokami (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Claws FFVI SSR+.png|Mythril Claws (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Knife FFVI SSR+.png|Mythril Knife (SSR+). FFAB Mythril Spear FFVI SSR+.png|Mythril Spear (SSR+). FFAB Rogetsu SSR+.png|Oborozuki (SSR+). FFAB Organyx FFVI SSR+.png|Organyx (SSR+). FFAB Poison Rod SSR+.png|Poison Rod (SSR+). FFAB Radiant Lance FFVI SSR+.png|Radiant Lance (SSR+). FFAB Ragnarok FFVI SSR+.png|Ragnarok (SSR+). FFAB Rainbow Brush FFVI SSR+.png|Rainbow Brush (SSR+). FFAB Rune Blade FFVI SSR+.png|Rune Blade (SSR+). FFAB Sakura FFVI SSR+.png|Sakura (SSR+). FFAB Soul Sabre SSR+.png|Soul Sabre (SSR+). FFAB Stoneblade FFVI SSR+.png|Stoneblade (SSR+). FFAB Swordbreaker SSR+.png|Swordbreaker (SSR+). FFAB Thunder Blade SSR+.png|Thunder Blade (SSR+). FFAB Tigerfang FFVI SSR+.png|Tigerfang (SSR+). FFAB Trident FFVI SSR+.png|Trident (SSR+). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI SSR+.png|Ultima Weapon (SSR+). FFAB Darksteel Claws SSR+.png|Venom Claws (SSR+). FFAB Viper Darts SSR+.png|Viper Darts (SSR+). FFAB Enhance Sword FFVI UR.png|Enhancer (UR). FFAB Angel Brush UR.png|Angel Brush (UR). FFAB Apocalypse FFVI UR.png|Apocalypse (UR). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UR.png|Bastard Sword (UR). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI UR.png|Blood Sword (UR). FFAB Death's Cards UR.png|Death Tarot (UR). FFAB Gladius FFVI UR.png|Gladius (UR). FFAB Ichigeki UR.png|Ichigeki (UR). FFAB Longinus FFVI UR.png|Longinus (UR). FFAB Main Gauche FFVI UR.png|Main Gauche (UR). FFAB Murasame FFVI UR.png|Murasame (UR). FFAB Rogetsu SSR.png|Oborozuki (UR). FFAB Ragnarok FFVI UR.png|Ragnarok (UR). FFAB Save the Queen FFVI UR.png|Save the Queen (UR). FFAB Soul Sabre FFVI UR.png|Soul Sabre (UR). FFAB Swordbreaker FFVI UR.png|Swordbreaker (UR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI UR.png|Ultima Weapon (UR). FFAB Valiant Knife UR.png|Valiant Knife (UR). FFAB Zanmato UR.png|Zanmato (UR). FFAB Zantetsuken UR.png|Zantetsuken (UR). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UR+.png|Bastard Sword (UR+). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI UR+.png|Blood Sword (UR+). FFAB Chocobo Brush FFVI UR+.png|Chocobo Brush (UR+). FFAB Icebrand FFVI UR+.png|Icebrand (UR+). FFAB Ichigeki UR+.png|Ichigeki (UR+). FFAB Longinus FFVI UR+.png|Longinus (UR+). FFAB Main Gauche FFVI UR+.png|Main Gauche (UR+). FFAB Mythril Spear FFVI UR+.png|Mythril Spear (UR+). FFAB Organyx FFVI UR+.png|Organyx (UR+). FFAB Ragnarok FFVI UR+.png|Ragnarok (UR+). FFAB Stoneblade FFVI UR+.png|Stoneblade (UR+). FFAB Swordbreaker FFVI UR+.png|Swordbreaker (UR+). FFAB Thief's Knife FFVI UR+.png|Thief's Knife (UR+). FFAB Thunder Blade FFVI UR+.png|Thunder Blade (UR+). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI UR+.png|Ultima Weapon (UR+). FFAB Valiant Knife UR+.png|Valiant Knife (UR+). FFAB Zantetsuken FFVI UR+.png|Zantetsuken (UR+). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UUR.png|Bastard Sword (UUR). FFAB Death Tarot FFVI UUR.png|Death Tarot (UUR). FFAB Falchion FFVI UUR.png|Falchion (UUR). FFAB Fixed Dice FFVI UUR.png|Fixed Dice (UUR). FFAB Gladius FFVI UUR.png|Gladius (UUR). FFAB Holy Lance FFVI UUR.png|Holy Lance (UUR). FFAB Kagenui FFVI UUR.png|Kagenui (UUR). FFAB Lightbringer FFVI UUR.png|Lightbringer (UUR). FFAB Longinus FFVI UUR.png|Longinus (UUR). FFAB Main Gauche FFVI UUR.png|Main Gauche (UUR). FFAB Mythril Spear FFVI UUR.png|Mythril Spear (UUR). FFAB Organyx FFVI UUR.png|Organyx (UUR). FFAB Rune Blade FFVI UUR.png|Rune Blade (UUR). FFAB Swordbreaker FFVI UUR.png|Swordbreaker (UUR). FFAB Thunder Rod FFVI UUR.png|Thunder Rod (UUR). FFAB Valiant Knife FFVI UUR.png|Valiant Knife (UUR). FFAB Angel Brush FFVI UUR+.png|Angel Brush (UUR+). FFAB Assassin's Dagger FFVI UUR+.png|Assassin's Dagger (UUR+). FFAB Celes' Sword UUR+.png|Celes' Sword (UUR+). FFAB Enhancer FFVI UUR+.png|Enhancer (UUR+). FFAB Save the Queen FFVI UUR+.png|Save the Queen (UUR+). FFAB Stoneblade FFVI UUR+.png|Stoneblade (UUR+). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI UUR+.png|Ultima Weapon (UUR+). FFAB Zantetsuken FFVI GR.png|Zantetsuken (GR). FFAB Blood Sword FFVI CR.png|Blood Sword (CR). FFAB Celes' Sword CR.png|Celes' Sword (CR). FFAB Gladius FFVI CR.png|Gladius (CR). FFAB Organyx FFVI CR.png|Organyx (CR). FFAB Partisan FFVI CR.png|Partisan (CR). FFAB Ragnarok FFVI CR.png|Ragnarok (CR). FFAB Swordbreaker FFVI CR.png|Swordbreaker (CR). FFAB Ultima Weapon FFVI CR.png|Ultima Weapon (CR). FFAB Zantetsuken FFVI CR.png|Zantetsuken (CR). FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI CR+.png|Bastard Sword (CR+). FFAB Crystal Sword FFVI CR+.png|Crystal Sword (CR+). FFAB Enhancer FFVI CR+.png|Enhancer (CR+). FFAB Rainbow Brush FFVI CR+.png|Rainbow Brush (CR+). FFAB Valiant Knife FFVI CR+.png|Valiant Knife (CR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper ;Weapons FFRK Angel Brush FFVI.png|Angel Brush. FFRK Apocalypse FFVI.png|Apocalypse. FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFVI.png|Assassin's Dagger. FFRK Bastard Sword FFVI.png|Bastard Sword. FFRK Blood Sword FFVI.png|Blood Sword. FFRK Bone Club FFVI.png|Bone Club. FFRK Boomerang FFVI.png|Boomerang. FFRK Burning Fist FFVI.png|Burning Fist. FFRK Cards FFVI.png|Cards. FFRK Chain Flail FFVI.png|Chain Flail. FFRK Chainsaw FFVI.png|Chainsaw. FFRK Chocobo Brush FFVI.png|Chocobo Brush. FFRK Crystal Sword FFVI.png|Crystal Sword. FFRK Da Vinci Brush FFVI.png|Da Vinci Brush. FFRK Darts FFVI.png|Darts. FFRK Death Tarot FFVI.png|Death Tarot. FFRK Deathstrike Darts FFVI.png|Deathstrike Darts. FFRK Dragon Claws FFVI.png|Dragon Claws. FFRK Drill FFVI.png|Drill. FFRK Enhancer FFVI.png|Enhancer. FFRK Excalibur FFVI.png|Excalibur. FFRK Falchion FFVI.png|Falchion. FFRK Final Trump FFVI.png|Final Trump. FFRK Fixed Dice FFVI.png|Fixed Dice. FFRK Flametongue FFVI.png|Flametongue. FFRK Flash FFVI.png|Flash. FFRK Fuma Shuriken FFVI.png|Fuma Shuriken. FFRK Gladius FFVI.png|Gladius. FFRK Godhand FFVI.png|Godhand. FFRK Golden Spear FFVI.png|Golden Spear. FFRK Gravity Rod FFVI.png|Gravity Rod. FFRK Greatsword FFVI.png|Great Sword. FFRK Hawkeye FFVI.png|Hawkeye. FFRK Healing Rod FFVI.png|Healing Rod. FFRK Heavy Lance FFVI.png|Heavy Lance. FFRK Holy Lance FFVI.png|Holy Lance. FFRK Holy Rod FFVI.png|Holy Rod. FFRK Icebrand FFVI.png|Icebrand. FFRK Ichigeki FFVI.png|Ichigeki. FFRK Kagenui FFVI.png|Kagenui. FFRK Kaiser Knuckles FFVI.png|Kaiser Knuckles. FFRK Kiku-ichimonji FFVI.png|Kiku-ichimonji. FFRK Kotetsu FFVI.png|Kotetsu. FFRK Lightbringer FFVI.png|Lightbringer. FFRK Longinus FFVI.png|Longinus. FFRK Magical Brush FFVI.png|Magical Brush. FFRK Magus Rod FFVI.png|Magus Rod. FFRK Main Gauche FFVI.png|Main Gauche. FFRK Maneater FFVI.png|Man-Eater. FFRK Metal Knuckles FFVI.png|Metal Knuckles. FFRK Morning Star FFVI.png|Morning Star. FFRK Murakumo FFVI.png|Murakumo. FFRK Murasame FFVI.png|Murasame. FFRK Mythril Claws FFVI.png|Mythril Claws. FFRK Mythril Rod FFVI.png|Mythril Rod. FFRK Mythril Spear FFVI.png|Mythril Spear. FFRK Noiseblaster FFVI.png|Noiseblaster. FFRK Oborozuki FFVI.png|Oborozuki. FFRK Organyx FFVI.png|Organyx. FFRK Partisan FFVI.png|Partisan. FFRK Poison Rod FFVI.png|Poison Rod. FFRK Punisher FFVI.png|Punisher. FFRK Ragnarok FFVI.png|Ragnarok. FFRK Rainbow Brush FFVI.png|Rainbow Brush. FFRK Rising Sun FFVI.png|Rising Sun. FFRK Rune Blade FFVI.png|Rune Blade. FFRK Sakura FFVI.png|Sakura. FFRK Sasuke FFVI.png|Sasuke. FFRK Save the Queen FFVI.png|Save the Queen. FFRK Sniper FFVI.png|Sniper. FFRK Soul Sabre FFVI.png|Soul Sabre. FFRK Stardust Rod FFVI.png|Stardust Rod. FFRK Stoneblade FFVI.png|Stoneblade. FFRK Swordbreaker FFVI.png|Swordbreaker. FFRK Thief's Knife FFVI.png|Thief's Knife. FFRK Thunder Blade FFVI.png|Thunder Blade. FFRK Tigerfang FFVI.png|Tigerfang. FFRK Ultima Weapon FFVI Weapon.png|Ultima Weapon. FFRK Valiant Knife FFVI.png|Valiant Knife. FFRK Venom Claws FFVI.png|Venom Claws. FFRK Wing Edge FFVI.png|Wing Edge. FFRK Zantetsuken FFVI.png|Zantetsuken. FFRK Zwill Crossblade FFVI.png|Zwill Crossblade. ;Sprites FFRK Blood Sword FFVI Sprite.png|Blood Sword. FFRK Chainsaw & Mask Sprite.png|Chainsaw. FFRK Drill Sprite.png|Drill. FFRK Hawkeye FFVI Sprite.png|Hawkeye. FFRK Morning Star Sprite.png|Morning Star. FFRK Sniper FFVI Sprite.png|Sniper. FFRK Valiant Knife Sprite.png|Valiant Knife. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Gravity Rod FFVI.png|Gravity Rod. FFBE Rune Blade FFVI.jpg|Rune Blade. FFBE Thief's Knife FFVI.png|Thief's Knife. Gallery FFVI Swords 1 Artwork.jpg|Swords' artwork. FFVI Swords 2 and Spears Artwork.jpg|Swords' and Spears' artwork. FFVI Ninja Daggers Artwork.jpg|Ninja Daggers' artwork. FFVI Katanas Artwork.jpg|Katanas' artwork. FFVI Rods Artwork.jpg|Rods' artwork. FFVI Claws Artwork.jpg|Claws' artwork. FFVI Maces Artwork.jpg|Maces' artwork. FFVI Throwing Weapons Artwork.jpg|Throwing weapons' artwork. FFVI Gambler's Items Artwork.jpg|Gambler's Items' artwork. FFVI Brushes Artwork.jpg|Brushes' artwork. FFVI Scrolls and Shurikens Artwork.jpg|Scrolls and Shurikens' artwork. The following weapon sprites are used when a character either uses the Jump command or the Throw command. The dagger, ninja dagger, short katana, and sword use the spinning weapon animation before using the standstill dagger/sword or ninja dagger/short katana sprite when landing on the target. FFVI Dagger & Sword - Jump.png|Dagger and Sword (Jump). FFVI Dagger, Ninja Dagger & Short Katana - Jump & Throw.png|Dagger, Ninja Dagger and Short Katana (Jump and Throw). FFVI Large Katana - Jump & Throw.png|Large Katana (Jump and Throw). FFVI Large Sword - Jump & Throw.png|Large Sword (Jump and Throw). FFVI Ninja Dagger & Short Katana - Jump.png|Ninja Dagger and Short Katana (Jump). FFVI Rod - Jump & Throw.png|Rod (Jump and Throw). FFVI Spear - Jump & Throw.png|Spear (Jump and Throw). FFVI Sword - Throw.png|Sword (Throw). Trivia * In ''Rudra no Hihō, the random battle screen transition sound effect is that of the Final Fantasy VI katana sound effect. ru:Список оружия Final Fantasy VI Category:Weapons in Final Fantasy VI 06